deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Luthor vs. Iron Man
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. Lex Luthor vs. Iron Man is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description DC Comics VS Marvel! These two armor-clad geniuses fly into battle! Can Iron Man's tech compete with a suit designed to fight against Superman? Interlude Wiz: Leading large corporations and shaping the futures of their very universes', these two genius' have also built incredible suits of armor... but who has the superior tech? Boomstick: Lex Luthor, Superman's greatest enemy... Wiz: And Iron Man, the Armored Avenger. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Lex Luthor Wiz: The Luthor family had been a part of Metropolis since the city’s founding and over the centuries held fortune and influence… Boomstick: That was until the stock market crash of ’29, which left the Luthor clan without its fortune. Wiz: Alexander Luthor was born and raised in the infamous poverty-stricken section of Metropolis nicknamed Suicide Slums with his alcoholic and abusive parents Lionel and Letita. Boomstick: That was until Lex took out a large insurance policy in their name and they just so happened to die in a car crash. With that money, he got out of the hellhole, and after graduating from MIT, he founded his own company called LexCorp. Wiz: Through its many criminal practices, the company soon ran almost all of Metropolis and his popularity and reputation as a philanthropist kept the masses in blissful ignorance. Boomstick: It was a dream come true for good ol’ Lex… until a certain Man of Steel showed up and quickly became a beloved idol. Wiz: Enraged at Superman for apparently taking his rightful place as humanity’s champion, he has dedicated all of his life and resources towards ridding the world of the Man of Tomorrow. Boomstick: He’s come up with various plots with which to take down Superman, been a member of multiple teams of super-villains, and even had a hand in creating three of his enemies, but when he needs to go toe-to-toe with the big S himself or one of his super friends, he busts out his personal fighting suit. Wiz: Created by and given to him by Darkseid, its alien Apokoliptian technology was incredibly advanced and Luthor has added on to the suit over the years. Boomstick: Considering it was designed with fighting Supes in mind, it’s extremely strong, durable, and capable of fight and even space travel. Though you’d think a super-genius would’ve at least put a helmet on this thing. I mean look at it: his head’s sticking right out. It’s like "Oh, I have this invincible armor on", then boom, a sniper headshots you. Wiz: That’s a common misconception. His seemingly exposed head is protected by a force field, which also generates across his entire armor along with an electrical surge. And for additional defense, he also has an energy shield in his left gauntlet. Boomstick: His right gauntlet houses an energy blade and pieces of kryptonite. Wiz: Actually, they’re kryptonite generators. Boomstick: Wait, so they grow kryptonite? I always figured he had a kryptonite garden. Wiz: Anyway, the right gauntlet contains four varieties of kryptonite: the most iconic and utilized green, which weakens Kryptonians and can cause death if close contact with it is prolonged. Boomstick: Good thing it doesn’t affect humans. Wiz: Turns out that’s not true. While originally believed to give off radiation harmless to humans, it can also affect humans negatively over long-term exposure. Lex Luthor wore a kryptonite ring on his finger for years, which would then leave him with cancer and soon followed with his arm’s amputation and placing his brain into a cloned body. Boomstick: Ouch. Anyway, red kryptonite makes a Kryptonian’s power uncontrollable and blue affects the clone of Superman Bizarro in the same manner as the green stuff. Wiz: Then there’s black kryptonite... Boomstick: Man, where all the white kryptonite at? Wiz: This kryptonite is unique in the fact that it can create a duplicate of the Kryptonian he’s facing, who in many ways is the individual’s opposite. Boomstick: So basically, an evil doppelganger. So this one only works on Kryptonians, right? Wiz: Well, yes and no. It is capable of doing the same to humans… but only early on during the kryptonites’ creation process. Boomstick: O…kay. Well anyway, before you write him off as just some lazy business guy who doesn’t know a thing or two about combat, Lex is perhaps the most intelligent human in the DC universe and a master strategist in his own right. He’s led multiple teams of super-villains into battle and was trained in combat by his own personal Amazon fighting instructors… though they considered him a sup-par combatant. Wiz: And if he finds himself in a desperate situation, he has his own personally-made variant of Venom, which increases his strength and durability… Boomstick: Too bad like regular Venom, it has its fair share of side effects after its use, including, but not limited to, megalomania. Wiz: Do you even know what that means? Boomstick: Well yeah, it makes you a mega lo maniac. Why else is it called that? Wiz: And even in defeat, he always justifies his actions as being towards mankind’s benefit. Boomstick: Oh come on, Wiz. Lex Luthor's not really a bad guy. He's just trying to stop humanity from being dependent of Superman. If that no-good Man of Steel was gone, then Lex would dedicate all of his money, power, and resources towards helping mankind flourish... right? Lex Luthor: WROOONG!!! Wiz: His hypocrisy has been proven time and time again. And at one point, Lex Luthor bonded with an all-powerful alien creature, which gave him the power to spread peace throughout the entire universe at the cost of never allowing him to harm another being. Even with that, Luthor would not let go of his hate for Superman, costing him that opportunity. Boomstick: There's being a dick and then there's that. Wiz: Despite being on the DC universes’ greatest minds, his arrogance is one of his greatest weaknesses. He sees himself above all others and his obsession with Superman is so great he refused to believe that Clark Kent and Superman are the same person. Boomstick: And even if that evil doppelganger trick actually works, it’s far from loyal to Lex. It’ll pretty much attack anyone, as Lex learned after creating one of Supergirl, who’d go on to knock him right into the Justice League’s space station. Wiz: But despite his glaring flaws, Lex Luthor and his suit are nearly unmatched. He’s defeated Supergirl, once incapacitated Brainiac, and his shielding is so strong that it could even withstand punches from an enraged Superman. Boomstick: Before you underestimate that shiny head of his, just remember: there’s a good reason Lex Luthor is Superman’s greatest arch-enemy. Lex Luthor: It's like the old saying... if you want someone killed right, you have to kill him yourself. Iron Man Boomstick: As the son of Howard and Maria Stark... Wiz: Though it has recently been revealed that he was actually adopted..." Boomstick: Whatever. Wiz: Regardless, even at a young age, he excelled in technology and would join MT at the age of 15. Boomstick: So some time after receiving masters degrees in both physics and electrical engineering, his *clears throat* adoptive folks were killed in a car accident and he soon took over their family business: Stark Enterprises. Wiz: Tony Stark would use his creative genius to create state-of-the-art weaponry for the US Government and lived out a care-free playboy lifestyle. Then one day, while on the way to a weapon demonstration, his convoy was attack and he tripped a booby trap... Boomstick: Which lodged tons of shrapnel near his heart, which would kill him in less than a week. The terrorists behind the attack brought Stark to their leader, who demanded that Tony create weapons for them or die. But he didn't plan on doing that. Wiz: With his technical genius, the resources the terrorists provided, and assistance from the captive professor Yinsen, whom Tony admired, he went to work on a pacemaker to keep him alive... Boomstick: And a gigantic suit of armor. Once he completed it, he kicked all kinds of ass and busted out of the encampment... Wiz: Thanks in part to Yinsen sacrificing himself to give Tony extra time. After that event, Stark changed. He had his company quit weapon-making all together and wanted to use his technology to protect the innocent. Boomstick: So Stark went to work on a new suit and became the armor-clad hero Iron Man. Wiz: While starting off with a bulky set of armor, over the years, Iron Man has wielded an incredible variety of suits. Boomstick: Holy crap! Tony has a suit for every occasion! Wiz: Right. He has many armors made for specific tasks, such as his hydro, arctic, stealth, and space armor, as well as his infamous Hulkbuster armor, which was specifically designed for battling... you know... Boomstick: What? Transformers? Wiz: Actually, he did make a suit for that once. Anyway, for this battle, we will be using his latest version of his standard armor: the Mark 42. Boomstick: It can lift an average of 100 tons and fly at Mach 10. In combat, he can move fast enough to keep up with and outmaneuver the Human Torch and Spider-Man… you know, that guy who can run 200 miles per hour and has the Spider-Sense. Wiz: Its onboard computer and sensor array can provide a large amount of information on the status of the suit and his opponent at any given time and even helps to prevent enemy lock-on. Boomstick: But enough about that. Let’s talk about his weaponry. His most common weapon is his repulsor rays, which he fires from the palms of his suit’s hands. Wiz: These blasts can travel as either a single stream or a wide-field, can even be fired from a full 360 degrees, and when amped up, can blast through two inches of steel like paper... Boomstick: Or leave a hole in a freakin’ mountain! The pulse bolts increase in strength the further they travel, his lasers can be wielded for welding or, you know, cutting things in two, and his smart missiles are designed for locking onto enemy weak points. Wiz: He also has an energy blade, which can also be used as a shield, and the program high-velocity impact, which allows Tony to move, act, and think at a faster rate. Plus, he can project 3-D holograms. Boomstick: Huh. Well then there’s the iconic uni-beam, a "searchlight" which can also be used as a weapon to destroy stuff. It can be further powered up into the tri-beam, multi-beam, pentabeam, and then the uber-powerful omni-beam. Wiz: It’s not just a simple beam; it can generate temperates as hot as 25,000 degrees Fahrenheit. This is done by absorbing all nearby energy into the suit, which is then placed into the chestpiece, converting it all into an unprecedented amount of billions of petawatts. Boomstick: And then there’s override, which allows him to go beyond his suit’s limits, increasing his strength, durability, and power by bypassing safeties. It can go from a safe point like 800%... 800% is playing it safe?!... to as far as its more dangerous range, 3,000%. Wiz: Now onto its defenses: while his initial suit was made of iron, his armors further evolved into a highly complex matrix of molecularly-aligned fully crystallized ultra high carbon... Boomstick: All that mumbo-jumbo means that the suit is incredibly durable. He doesn’t even flinch when struck by automatic fire and he can get right back up after being struck by a rocket. Wiz: It’s further protected by shielding and adaptable, protecting Tony from such environments as underwater and even space, as well as electrical, chemical, kinetic, biological, and radiation-based attacks. It can also generate magnetic fields to pull or push objects and can even negate Magneto’s power. Boomstick: The Mark 42’s powered by five, count ‘em, five repulsor tech generators, and while past suits had a problem with running low on energy and forcing him to flee to recharge, now he can just recharge whenever he wants through nearly energy sources. Wiz: In the past, Tony was forced to wear the pacemaker on his chest at all times in order to keep the shrapnel at bay. But after finally getting surgery to remove them, he no longer needed it. Boomstick: But it left Tony with a gaping hole that needed to be filled. That's when he made the Repulsor Tech node, which not only filled that empty bit of his chest, but also links directly to his brain. Wiz: The RT node greatly increases his brain power, allowing him to pull of near-superhuman learning and multitasking capabilities. Boomstick: And it even increases his durability, strength, senses, and healing. Captain America: Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you? Iron Man *outside of armor*: Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Boomstick: And much more! Even outside of his armor, he's a very capable fighter. Receiving some training from some of his fellow Avengers, his skills have allowed him to take down armed guards and even five trained Skrull warriors. Once, he was forced to fight in an arena and took down a decent number of Voldi gladiators before finally getting out. Wiz: And as one of the smartest minds in the Marvel universe, he is a master tactician on the battlefield and a capable leader. Boomstick: Iron Man's suit has pulled off some pretty impressive feats, like the time he knocked out She-Hulk, the super-powered cousin of the Green Goliath himself, in a single punch, and survived a nuclear explosion at just 2% power. Wiz: And his shielding has even withstood a blast from the Mandarin's Spectral Ring, which is capable of destroying the bond between atoms and molecules. In other words, it destroys objects instantly. Boomstick: Aside from being the first human being ever to wield the Infinity Gauntlet, his suit's override even allowed him to lift a 15,000 nuclear reactor. Hey, you know what else is 10,000+ tons? Freakin' Gamera, that's who! Wiz: However, while override has aided him in many victories, it is still a huge risk. If left unchecked for too long, it can lead to complete system failure. Boomstick: Tony also used to be quite the alcoholic, to the point where his best friend Rhodey had to take over for him until his drinking problem was under control. Wiz: And even with his buster-type armors and prior planning, very rarely has he ever been able to defeat those particular foes he had prepared for. Boomstick: He may not be perfect, but Tony is still one of Marvel's greatest human heroes, proving that if you have a billion dollars, are a super-genius, and can create powerful suits of armor, you can get ahead in life. Iron Man avoids a shot from a tank, then fires a single missile at it. Afterward, Iron Man turns his back on the tank and walks toward the screen as the tank explodes DEATH BATTLE! Nkstjoa At Stark Tower, Tony Stark is wearing a simple protective suit. He then gets a report on his screen and answers it. Jervis: Sir, your teammates have sent you a new assignment. Iron Man: Can’t seem to see you on the screen. It’s like I’m talking to an A.I. Jervis: This is a serious matter, so if I may... Tony looks over, seeing images and a 3D model of the LexCorp building. Jervis: Since its inception, LexCorp has maintained its successful stature through many unethical and illegal practices. Then images and a 3D model of Lex Luthor appear. Jervis: At the head of it all is its founder, Alexander Joseph Luthor. Iron Man: So I need to head over there, and bring this Lex guy in? Jervis: Correct. Tony walks away toward a circular area of the floor, then looks toward the screen where multiple images of Lex’s various armors are posted. Jervis: But please exercise caution, sir. He may try getting into his own suit of armor. Iron Man: Then it’s a good thing I’m suiting up. (*cues Iron Man Soundtrack -12. Iron Man at 2:37*) Jervis: The Mark 42 then, sir? Iron Man: Yeah, but this time I’ll go with hot rod red. After placing his feet onto two small panels in the floor, mechanical appendages emerge from the floor, each working together to attach the parts of the suit to Tony. As the suit’s completion nears its finish, the helmet is finally placed over his head. Inside the helmet, Tony is looking over multiple virtual screens, one of which gives him the location of the main LexCorp building in Metropolis. Iron Man flies out of the room and towards an opening in the roof. He exits Stark Tower, which closes its roof upon him departing, and flies upward into the clouds, then increases his speed. Meanwhile, at LexCorp, Lex Luthor stands looking over multiple monitors while wearing his own protective suit. He sees Iron Man en-route towards his location, as well as basic information on him. Lex: So Tony Stark is on his way here... He sees Iron Man further increasing in speed. Lex: Now that he’s reaching supersonic speeds, I’d best be prepared for his arrival. Lex Luthor turns toward his suit of armor, which is opened up from the middle, and backs his way into it. Iron Man bursts through the wall and points his hand. Iron Man: Give yourself up, Luthor! He then turns and sees Lex in his armor, which was clamping down, completing it. Iron Man: Oh that’s just great. So… guess I can’t talk you into getting out of the suit. Lex: So... “Iron Man”... you’ve been sent by your colleagues to scout ahead? Iron Man: Good guess, but no. It’s just me. Lex: Fools! They dare underestimate me by sending just one of you? Iron Man: They’re the fools? I’m not the one with his head poking out. Lex: My design is flawless. Iron Man: Flawless? No helmet was a bad idea, baldy. It’ll take just one punch. Iron Man jumps toward Lex and goes for a punch only to find that his attack has been stopped dead in its tracks. He then notices a force field around Lex’s head. Lex prepares for a punch of his own. Lex: WROOOOOOOOONG!!! Suddenly, Iron Man is sent rocketing straight through the LexCorp building, falling helplessly for only a few seconds, then halting his fall and hovering upward. Iron Man: Maybe his suit is so heavy that he can’t hope to... Lex flies out of the hole in his building and is soon face-to-face with Iron Man. Iron Man: Son of a... Lex: If you had brought the Avengers with you, you may have stood a better chance, but alone, your defeat and my triumph are assured. Iron Man: We’ll see about that. FIGHT! Iron Man fires multiple repulsor rays at Lex Luthor, who is practically unphased. Lex Luthor: Is that really it? Do you know who this suit was made for? It’ll take a lot more than that to harm me. Iron Man: Okay then... Iron Man charges his repulor rays for a few seconds, then fires again. This time, Lex Luthor is pushed back by its force. Lex Luthor: The first shot was on me. He flies toward Iron Man and goes for punches, which Iron Man flies past to avoid. As he manages to go behind Lex Luthor, he strikes at him multiple times, but no little effect. Lex Luthor: Come now. Surely you mustn’t be giving it your all. Iron Man: Sorry. Just a habit of holding my punches. He ducks one of Lex’s punches and gives him a strike to the suit’s torso, actually knocking him backward. Lex Luthor: My turn. Increase power to thrusters. Lex Luthor beings flying much faster, to the point that he can even keep up with Iron Man’s attacks. He blocks a few of his punches, then decides to counter with some of his very own, eventually knocking Iron Man, then flying over and slamming him downward. During Iron Man’s brief descent, he grabs onto one of his legs and begins spinning in place with him. Iron Man: You can stop now. This is making me a little dizzy. Lex Luthor finally lets go, causing Iron Man to crash into an office building. He flies over to the other side of the building, anticipating Iron Man crashing in from the other side. As he finally breaks through the glass on the other side, Lex Luthor goes for another punch, though he notices something a light glowing brighter on Iron Man’s chest piece. He still goes through the motions, to which a beam fires from the chestpiece, knocking Lex back. Then Iron Man continues the attack with another projectile, which also strikes him with powerful force. He sees it another projectile of that type moving towards him and moves to avoid it. Iron Man fires another pulse bolt, to which a green blast of energy strikes the bolt in mid-flight, causing it to implode, knocking him backward. He then sees Lex Luthor pointing his gauntlet toward him and zooms in closer to see the gauntlet had four shining areas; unknown to him, these were Lex Luthor’s kryptonite generators. Iron Man: What's that? A poor man's Infinity Guantlet? Lex Luthor: You’ll see soon enough. Iron Man flies toward him, charging his repulsor rays, taking evasive action, and firing each time Lex Luthor fires a beam at him. As he gets closer and Lex Luthor begins to charge his generator much more, Iron Man charges his repulsor ray as well, waiting for the first move. Lex Luthor prepares to fire and he unleashes the charged repulsor ray, which is swiftly overpowered by the kryptonite blast, knocking Iron Man through the same building once more. Lex Luthor: How did you like a taste of that? He remains floating in mid-air before Iron Man emerges with seemingly other Iron Men at his side. On Lex’s screen, however, he could clearly see that the rest were holograms, so he charges for the real one. Lex Luthor: Ha. Child’s play. He uppercuts Iron Man into the air and then follows up with a two-handed slam. Iron Man strikes another side of the building before blasting off of it and ramming Lex Luthor at high speeds. He punches at Lex Luthor multiple times before Luthor reaches for him with his left hand. He holds onto Iron Man by his neck and charges his black kryptonite generator with his right. He fires it point-blank at Iron Man, who crashes into a rooftop. Lex Luthor: Let’s see how you fare now that you’re too busy fighting yourself. He sees Iron Man get right back up, to which he is unaffected. Iron Man: Don't know what kind of space rocks you're using, but my suit has a shield for that. Iron Man then unveils his shoulder-mounted smart missiles. Iron Man: My turn. He begins locking onto Lex Luthor’s kryptonite pieces, but only manages to lock onto one before being hit by another kryptonite blast. Despite this, multiple smart missiles fly toward Luthor, who bats them away. He then sees another, which manages to lodge itself into his black kryptonite generator and detonates, disabling it. In a rage, Luthor goes for a powerful punch, which in turn heavily damages the rooftop, but misses its mark. Iron Man leaped over it and then both of his feet touched Lex’s head. He unleashes his jets, which push Lex downward with incredible force, sending him spiraling downward. During this, Iron Man charges toward Luthor once more and grabs a hold of his back. He moves the two toward another nearby building and grinds him against another nearby building before letting go and charging both repulsor rays. He places his hands over Lex’s head and fires them point-blank, sending Lex Luthor crashing into the streets below. He lands on his feet while looking downward at Luthor. Iron Man: Ready to give yourself up now? Lex Luthor gets back up. Lex Luthor: Not on my life, Anthony. Iron Man: It’s Tony... Alexander. The two run, then begin flying toward each other when their blows collide, knocking the two backward into nearby buildings. Iron Man leaps outward and performs a one-handed downward punch at Lex Luthor, who proceeds to grab onto a car with one of his hands. He swings it, knocking Iron Man into a large trailer, then gets ready to throw it. He carries through, but Iron Man catches it and proceeds to slam it onto Lex Luthor. Iron Man: Yeah, you’re paying for that. Lex Luthor slams both fists on the ground, causing Iron Man to lose his footing before raising his foot and booting him away. He then flies toward Iron Man at high speeds, steering the two towards a parking structure, where he lets go and watches Iron Man crashing through a row of vehicles. He reveals a wrist-mounted rocket and fires it at Iron Man before turning and walking away as an explosion occurs from vehicle to vehicle. Lex Luthor: It’s so hard finding such good opponents these days. Suddenly, he is struck from behind by the flaming wreckage of a vehicle, then turns and sees Iron Man zooming past him before spinning around and kicking him into a pillar. He flies upward and punches Luthor, knocking him through said pillar and into another one. He knocks Iron Man back with a kryptonite blast, then tears the pillar from the structure and approaches him. He swings it, to which Iron Man drops to the ground to avoid it, then raises his feet toward Luthor before firing of his jets. The force slams Lex Luthor into the ceiling and forces him to drop the pillar, to which Iron Man flies back upward and begins punching away at Luthor before firing his repulsor rays up close to knock him through the ceiling. He then rams Luthor yet again, knocking him through floor after floor until the two are out of the parking garage before using his uni-beam to knock him downward and right through it. Nearby Luthor is a tanker truck, which he decides to pick up. He sees Iron Man approaching him and throws it toward him, then prepares his wrist-mounted rocket. Iron Man manages to catch it without detonating it and quickly fires a repulsor ray at toward Luthor, detonating the missile pre-flight. He then throws the tanker truck at Luthor, who attempts to catch it, but by the time he does, Iron Man had fired another repulsor ray at it, causing it to detonate. He lands to the ground and looks through the flaming wreckage, eventually seeing Lex Luthor lying on the ground, but then getting right back up. Lex Luthor: I designed this suit for battling Superman. You’ve lost from the very start. Iron Man: Alright, I’ve had enough of his joker. Jarvis, call the rest of the suits. Suddenly, Iron Man’s screen displays “Communications disabled.” Lex Luthor: I’m afraid not. I took the liberty of closing off your suit’s communications with the outside world. Iron Man: So you did plan for me after all... Lex Luthor: No. That was actually for someone else. But nonetheless, it’s served its purpose quite… He then realizes that he’s been floating upward by himself the whole time, then looks upward, where he sees Iron Man ascending. Lex Luthor: Why you! He flies after Iron Man, who eventually reaches space. Iron Man: Okay, let’s see if he was smart enough to get past his... He is suddenly struck by a high-speed Lex Luthor, who then grabs him by the throat. Iron Man: So I see you did work on the icing problem. Lex Luthor: That I did. If I’m facing an extraterrestrial, would you really expect me not to have made a suit for travel through... Iron Man charges his repulsor ray and strikes Lex’s head, causing him to let go. Lex Luthor: Very well then. Lex Luthor reveals his energy blade and shield to Iron Man, who then proceeds to reveal his own energy blade and a special construct shield within his other gauntlet. Iron Man and Lex Luthor: Copy cat! The two fly toward each other and clash with their blades, each blocking attacks by the other with their own shield. This continues until Lex Luthor pushes back Iron Man, then moves to the side. Iron Man then sees a LexCorp satellite pointed straight at him fully-charged. In that instant, it fires, knocking Iron Man straight downward onto Earth. Iron Man falls downward toward the atmosphere, then halts his descent and begins to fly back upward. Iron Man: Alright then. Time for hyper-velocity impact. Lex Luthor looks downward at the Earth. Lex Luthor: I suppose I should compliment you for your courage to take me on... or was it stupidit... He looks on his screen and sees that Iron Man is flying straight toward him. Lex Luthor: How? How could he have survived that?! Keep firing! The satellite readjusts and begins firing bolts at Iron Man, who swiftly alternates between left and right to avoid them, then emerges upward facing the satellite. As the satellite charges for another blast, he reveals two weapons from his wrists and swings them at the satellite. Red lasers emerge from them and swiftly cut through the satellite. During all of this, Lex Luthor charged toward Iron Man with his energy blade for an impalement, but Iron Man quickly flew above him to avoid it, then with a kick powered by his jet-propulsion system knocked Lex Luthor toward the sliced apart satellite, which exploded soon after. Iron Man then quickly flies toward Lex Luthor and unleashes a large number of super-powered punches at a rapid speed. Lex sees his shields going down and quickly decides to act by swinging his energy blade, but Iron Man ducks. He had begun charging his repulsor ray while anticipating a counter-attack and placed his hands over Lex’s wrist. With both hands firing at full blast, the energy blade is disabled. He goes for another punch, which Lex Luthor prepares to block with his energy shield. Once more, he anticipated it and moved to avoid it while still charging, then proceeded to do the same to his other gauntlet, also disabling the shield. He then flies below Lex and grabs onto his legs and spins in place before throwing toward a piece of his satellite. Lex Luthor: Don’t think you’ve won! He grabs a piece of the satellite as Iron Man flies below him. On Iron Man’s screen, he begins targeting Lex Luthor’s jet propulsion on his feet and locks on. He fires his smart missiles, but is immediately struck by Lex with the piece of satellite afterward. He then flies after Iron Man with another punch, then goes for a two-handed slam… When Lex floats in zero-g, his swing not even close to Iron Man; the smart missiles had hit their mark completely under his nose. Iron Man proceeded to fly towards the helpless Luthor, whose back faced the Earth. From Lex’ point of view, Iron Man was upside down. Iron Man: Let’s see you fly out of here now. Iron Man punches Lex in the face and despite the shield stopping the blow, Lex is send downward and begins descending toward the Earth. Iron Man: Maybe next time, you should pay attention instead of gloating about... He then notices Lex pressing on his wrist and then smiling at him. Just seconds later, a huge bubble emerges from Lex’s suit and eventually strikes Iron Man. Suddenly, his screen goes dark and he sees that he has begun descending as well. Iron Man: EMP. Oh boy. As he falls through the Earth’s atmosphere, he hears Lex Luthor shouting out and eventually a huge impact below him. He can barely see the ground below him, which appears to be a large-scale park of some kind within a city. Iron Man: Reboot! Come on! As he sees the ground becoming more and more closer, the screen finally turns back on and displays “System reactivated”. He then uses his hands’ flight stabilizers alongside his feet’s jets to slow down his fall, though he still comes crashing down. He then emerges from the crater. Iron Man: Phew. Now let’s see the damage report here. Okay... not too bad, other than... propulsions heavily damaged and power at 2%. Well... it’s gonna a long walk... Iron Man then looks over at the pond below, which has been nearly emptied as a result of the crater left by Lex’s impact. He then turns and sees Lex Luthor getting up. Lex Luthor *fatigued*: You really thought my suit wouldn’t have survived re-entering the Earth’s atmosphere? And you say I’m arrogant. Iron Man: Well you are, and you’re not flying anymore. Lex Luthor *fatigued*: Touché. Iron Man: And I see the shield surrounding your armor’s gone. Now it’s just protecting your shiny head. Lex Luthor *fatigued*: And your suit is clearly at its limit… and I have been saving this for just the occasion. With a press on his wrist, deep within the suit, needles of specialized Venom are injected into Lex Luthor, whose shortness of breath and exhaustion are no longer visible. He charges at Iron Man, who fires his repulsor rays to no affect and is then rammed by Lex Luthor. He then tears a tree out from the ground and prepares to charge once again for a swing. Iron Man gets back onto his feet and gets his wrist-lasers back out. Lex Luthor goes for a swing and Iron Man manages to cut the tree in half, stopping the blow, but is then struck by the second swing from up-close. He crashes through another tree and through a small bench afterward as he sees Lex Luthor jumping upward towards him for a slam. He rolls out of the way, narrowly avoiding it, then begins firing his lasers at Lex Luthor’s torso. He sees that the lasers are actually managing to penetrate the suit, but at an incredibly slow rate. Lex Luthor charges at him again and grabs onto both of his wrist. Lex Luthor: It couldn’t get through fast enough, I’m afraid. He crushes both wrist lasers, then begins tugging. Lex Luthor: Let’s see how long it takes to tear iron. Iron Man knows the damage is spreading across the armor and can even feel it through his own arms. He charges his chestplate and fires a uni-beam, which strikes Lex Luthor’s face, forcing him to let go. With his opponent slightly dazed, Iron Man runs toward him and goes for multiple punches before ducking under one of Lex’s punches. Just as he is about to slam his other arm downward, Iron Man fires his charged repulsor rays at his leg, forcing him to his knee. Iron Man charges toward him, to which Lex Luthor raises his gauntlet and charges his kryptonite generators. Lex Luthor: Enough! He fires a blast at Iron Man, who is sent rolling across the ground. Upon this blow, both of their screens show that Iron Man’s shields had fallen to 0%. Iron Man: Oh crap. Lex Luthor proceeds to fire more and more blasts at Iron Man, who rolls in order to avoid them. Lex Luthor: You can’t avoid them forever. Iron Man: You’re right about that... Iron Man had begun charging his chestplate, to which Lex Luthor charged his gauntlet. The two fire their beams, which clash, the two vying to dominance. Iron Man sees that his power is quickly dropping to 1%. Iron Man: Come on, recharge! Possible Outcome #1: The beams continue to clash and Iron Man continues pushing forward, though even he begins to reach is limits. Iron Man: Damn... not recharging fast enough. Might not have any other choice here. Override. 5,000%. From there, the uni-beam befores even greater, even causing Lex Luthor to nearly lose his footing and stumble backward. Lex Luthor: No matter. Put all power into the kryptonite generators. Lex Luthor’s kryptonite beam began to overpower Iron Man’s, who still desperately clinged on to the ground he stood upon. Iron Man: It’s all or nothing... 10,000%. The blast was so great that the collision of the beams caused a small bubble to emerge, eventually causing an explosion, which could be seen in the distance. Iron Man lied on the ground, then got himself back up, looking around for the remains of his opponent. Iron Man: That was too close. No one else in armor has ever pushed me this far before. Lex Luthor: Oh why thank you. Lex Luthor stood right behind Iron Man, who turned around and quickly threw a punch, to which Lex caught it. He closes his hand around Iron Man’s wrist, crushing his hand as Iron Man shouted out in pain. He fired a quick pulse barrage at Lex’s arm, managing to get loose. Iron Man: His suit’s definitely starting to run low after that. Gotta end this now. Iron Man fires repulsor rays at Lex, who continues on practically unphased. As Lex Luthor runs in to grab him, Iron Man rolls out of the way. Iron Man: Give him something else to hit. A few Iron Man decoys are created and Lex Luthor runs toward them. With the specialty Venom beginning to take its toll on his mind, he simply lashes out at them until he sees Iron Man standing preparing an attack. Iron Man: All power to the chest now! His chestpiece charges with incredible power, but then it fails to fire. Iron Man sees “System failure” on his screen. Iron Man: No. No! Not now! Lex Luthor approaches and he attempts to flee. Iron Man: Come on! All power to thrusters! The screen still displays "System failure", but as this happens, Lex Luthor has grabbed onto Iron Man with one of his arms. He punches at Iron Man’s helmet repeatedly, then proceeds to lift him up over his head. Lex Luthor: I, Lex Luthor, shall destroy of the Man of Steel… and now I shall break the Man of Iron! He slams Iron Man onto his knee, leaving him lying on the ground in pain. Iron Man *weak*: All power... to thrusters... His thrusters finally begin to power up, but for naught as Lex Luthor stomps on Iron Man’s back, leaving him trapped in place. He then grabs onto Iron Man’s head with both his hands and begins pulling. Iron Man’s hands grasp onto Lex’s, but the suit’s neck joint begins to break and Iron Man screams out in pain until Lex Luthor finally pulls off his head. With the helmet and Iron Man’s decapitated head in hand, he then crushes it. K.O.! Lex Luthor flies upward into the air with Iron Man’s crushed helm in hand and throws it into the ocean below, where it sinks. Possible Outcome #2: Even with the kryptonite blasts about to finally overcome his uni-beam and strike his shield-less suit, Iron Man stands his ground and continues pushing forward to prevent that fate. Lex Luthor: You think you can turn this around now? Look at you: you’ve lost, Armored Avenger. Your efforts are fruitless. You’re only still alive because I’ve allow you to be. As Iron Man continues withstanding the blasts, his suit continues absorbing power all across the city. Lex Luthor: But I’m on a busy schedule, so now I’m done toying with you. Put all power into the kryptonite generators. With all of his power in the generators, the kryptonite blast became even stronger. As this happened, Iron Man saw a sufficient amount of power had recharged. Iron Man: Put all power into the uni-beam... NOW!!! Just as the kryptonite blast was about to finally overpower the uni-beam, its power grew even stronger and slowly, but surely turned the tide. It grew greater and greater, eventually becoming the omni-beam. Lex Luthor stood there stunned, seeing that his kryptonite blast would soon be trounced. Lex Luthor: No. No! All power to the shield! All power to the shield! His blast stopped and the shield activated in time, but the searing heat of the omni-beam soon struck his suit, causing a searing burn throughout. Iron Man then moves his chest upward, aiming the omni-beam towards Luthor’s face. He tries to cover his head in an attempt to stop it, but even as his gauntlets burn, he is blinded by the beam. Eventually, Lex’s suit falls over and the omni-beam dissipates, leaving Lex on the ground, with the front of his suit and its gauntlets scorched. On Iron Man’s screen, he could see that Lex’s shield around his head had dissipated as well. Iron Man: Well will you look at that... Lex Luthor gets up, his eyes wide open, but unable to see anything. Lex Luthor: Where are you, Stark?! He begins swinging at nothing, trying to find him. Lex Luthor: Show yourself, coward! Iron Man: Right here. Iron Man runs toward Lex, who manages to hear him and turns to strike him. As he swings, Iron Man ducks under it and then quickly gets up, ready to jump. Iron Man: ...and you’re about to get a headache. Lex Luthor turns around and gets both his hands together to slam downward onto Iron Man, but as he does this, Iron Man leaps upward, raises his hand, and chops at Lex’s head. As Iron Man lands to the ground, Lex Luthor falls, his head split down the middle. Before he can raise both his arms in victory, he receives a message and answers it. Jarvis: Sir, are you alright? Iron Man: Fine, Jarvis. Just fine. K.O.! Iron Man flies through the air as Lex’s suit and body lie on the ground. He then proceeds to fire a missile, which then strikes Lex’s split head, blowing it up. Who would you be rooting for? Lex Luthor Iron Man Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015